Racing Hearts in the Bay
by chocolate-chicken9302
Summary: This is about some of the most interesting couples to me anyway and couples that I think are idealMarthaJesse.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in this installment, and as my own personal touch I've made it that it is Kim and Hayley's baby not Hayley and Scott's.

The waves lapped gently on the shore as two figures walked hand in hand through the dusk watching as the sun slowly sank into the ocean. "I love you," Ric said to Matilda.

"I love you," she responded her voice soft and caressing in the wind. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close. He captured her lips in the most passionate intense kiss either of them had ever experienced. Neither of them was aware of two incredulous people staring at them. "It's a nightmare, I'll wake up soon!" Cassie said light-headed feeling as if she was about to faint. "Maddy and Ric?" Henry breathed in amazement. "How could they do this to me?" Cassie cried. "I love Ric! We…we slept together! How can he be off with…THAT SLUT!" she exclaimed the wind carrying her words to Matilda and Ric who broke away but it was too late. They had been caught.

Hayley and Kim were lying on their bed one of Kim's arms around Hayley's and another hand resting gently on the bump that was their child. Hayley's breathing was steady which made Kim relax. He fretted about her health constantly and she was a source of worry to him. He watched over her as she slept, ate even breathed. "Kim…stop staring, I'm trying to rest," Hayley's voice was light and teasing. Their playful mood was broken as Irene and Barry stormed into the house, Irene yelling and Barry trying to console her. "This is all too familiar," Hayley moaned struggling to sit up. Kim cursed their bad timing as Hayley stuffed her feet in slippers and made her way into the living room to see what the fuss was this time.

"How can you expect me to understand your relationship with Beth Hunter!" Irene stormed.

"We're friends! I don't object to your friendship with Alf do I?" he challenged.

"That's not the same!" Irene argued.

"Why? Because it's about you?" Barry said. He obviously hit a nerve.

"How DARE you?" Irene stormed. She was just aware of Hayley and Kim standing there witnessing this fight. "I'm through with fighting about Beth!" Barry snapped losing his cool completely. "Of course you are! It's not innocent on her behalf! I've seen the way she looks at you!" she exclaimed.

"That's not true!" Barry snapped. Olivia stood on the stairs her thumb in her mouth and a battered teddy hanging from one hand. "Irene?" she asked tentatively.

"Darl! I'm so sorry!" Irene said rushing to her side. Barry threw his hands up and stormed out of the house.

Robbie and Tash were sharing a strawberry shake in the diner when Jesse stepped inside. The place went silent and Alf rose his eyes blazing. "Get out!" he snarled. Martha put a hand on his arm her tousled brown hair falling over her eyes shielding the pain that they betrayed. "I wanted to see Martha…before I go," Jesse said in a peaceful tone.

"Get away from my granddaughter!" he yelled. The diner had gone deathly quiet. Tash stood up and Martha crossed the diner to them her eyes full of anguish. "I want to talk to Jesse," she declared her voice cold. Jesse stared at her in amazement. Alf glowered at him and turned his old affectionate eyes on her. "You don't have to love," he said.

"I know," Martha responded. "I need to," she said.

"Okay, love," he responded squeezing her shoulder gently. Martha followed Jesse out of the diner. He was uncomfortably aware of the painful way she was walking. "Martha. I'm so sorry!" he said his eyes trained on her face hoping for some expression.

"I know you are," she replied softly.

"I should never have been granted bail," he said hoarsely.

"You didn't mean to Jess, you're not a murderer," Martha said gently.

His eyes turned to hers full of wonderment. "You're amazing," he breathed deeply.

"No, I'm not," she said simply. He took a step toward her seeing fire burning in her eyes. She looked into his eyes in which love, awe and desire was burning in his deer-like eyes. "Martha," he breathed as he kissed her with passion and at the same time with a gentleness that surprised her and left her speechless. At that moment Alf stepped out of the diner.

Well what did you think? I know time is jumping around but I'm sure you can overlook that! Please r&r…I won't continue until I get at least six reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy and Ric stared at the two figures standing by the surf club Ric's arms still around Maddy's waist his eyes full of panic. Maddy's eyes were wide with horror. Cassie remained stock-still and Henry began jogging down the sand trail to the beach leaving Cassie standing alone the wind whipping her long brown hair around. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she made no effort to wipe them away. Ric looked at her feeling awful for her. "I should go speak to her," Ric said.

"I think we both should," Maddy said her heart breaking as she saw her best friend standing there in stunned horror. Henry reached them and grabbed Maddy's arm. 'What do you think your doing?" he demanded hotly.

"Me and Ric are in love," Maddy said defiantly.

"You're in love?" Henry asked his jaw dropping.

"Yes. We're in love," Ric said putting a strong protective arm around Maddy. When they looked towards Cassie she shook her and turned on one foot and ran. "I think we should leave her," Henry said gazing at the pair in amazement. "Well…Mads you're my sister, of course I'm gonna support you," he smiled affectionately at his sister. "You do need to talk to Cassie though," he said.

"I know," Ric said heavily but he pulled Maddy toward him gently and kissed her on the lips. "At least it's out in the open," he reasoned with her when they broke apart.

"That doesn't exactly make Cassie feel better," Maddy said wryly but she squeezed Ric's hand and suddenly nothing seemed to matter as she lost herself in his eyes.

Henry decided to leave them alone and they began to stroll along in the sunset holding hands and talking about their future. "It's going to be wonderful," Maddy promised.

"When I'm with you, everything seems wonderful," he said.

"How corny," she said her eyes sparkling with tears of happiness. Henry jogged home and when he passed the Caravan Park he saw Cassie lying on the grass her head buried in her arms. He debated in his head and jogged over to her. "Cass," he said awkwardly. "What did those traitors say?" Cassie demanded hotly raising her head where her face was red and tear-stained. "They're in love, Cass," Henry said. She dissolved into fresh tears. "Maddy is supposed to be my best friend! Ric is my soul mate!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Cass," Henry said his voice catching seeing how upset she was. "It's not your fault," Cassie said heavily. "I'm going to go inside okay?" she asked.

"Alright, see you soon Cass," Henry said. Cassie ran across the lawn and into the house. She stood under the shower sobbing and washing her long hair. She twisted it into a towel and crouched on the floor of the bathroom in a towelling robe and lifted up her razor blade holding it over her right wrist her body trembling. She threw it aside… "I won't go through this again," she vowed. It was 6.30pm and still nobody was home, usually she would be making the most of this by gabbing on the phone to Matilda-usually about her relationship with Ric. She dissolved into fresh sobs.

Hayley and Kim had left Irene and Barry to their fight and went for a walk along the beach. Hayley had about a month to go until she was due. Kim watched her glowing face and walked unaided by crutches holding her hand and swinging it gently back and forth. She turned her beautiful eyes on him and smiled his heart did flipflops. They saw Scott standing by the surf club deep in conversation on his mobile phone. Hayley smiled reassuringly at Kim and they continued towards the juice bar by day. Scott's face went dark when he saw the pair of them. "I've got to go," he said to the person on the phone and stepped to them.

"You're looking well Hayley," he said stiffly formal.

"Thankyou," Hayley said. Kim nodded in curt acknowledgement of Scott but Scott grabbed his arm. "You better are treating Hayley right,' he growled.

"Of course I am, better than you anyway," Kim growled rising to the bait.

"Kim…come on honey let's just go inside," Hayley said. Scott looked at her incredulously. "I can't believe I never saw your relationship," he shook his head.

"That's all you ever saw," Hayley scoffed.

That hurt. "Well then I was right," Scott said.

"Seems that way," Kim said taking her hand and steering her around Scott.

"See you around," Hayley said. They sat inside drinking juices and talking about the baby. "Kim…I want to call the doctor and see what the sex is," Hayley said suddenly.

"I was trying to convince you to do that!" Kim said delighted passing her his mobile phone. "I want to start painting the baby's room," Hayley said.

"Actually I have a surprise for you," Kim said.  
"What?" Hayley asked leaning forward on her elbows in eager anticipation.

"I bought us a unit!" Kim said.

"A unit?" Hayley shrieked delighted.

"Yeah! Did you want to come and see it after you've called the doctor?" Kim asked.

"Definitely! I can't believe you did this!" Hayley said kissing him softly on the lips.

"Mmm…I should buy us a house more often," Kim joked.

Scott heard that. 'You're moving in together?" he asked.

"Yes," Hayley said pressing speed-dial 2 on Kim's phone and calling the doctor. Scott stared at the pair unspeaking. "Doctor Carmichael? It's Hayley Lawson how are you?" she asked. "Kim and I were wondering if it is possible to know the sex of the baby?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll hold," she said after a few seconds. A few minutes later she let out a shriek of delight. "It's healthy?" Hayley confirmed. She shrieked again. "Thankyou…thankyou so much!" she said hanging up.

"Kim! Honey! We're having a…Scott can you give us a moment?" Hayley asked clearly irritated. "Right," he said dazed.

"We're having twins, aboy and a girl...he was just about to call us!" she said her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Claudia and Noah! This is amazing," Kim grinned. "I love you Hayles," he said huskily. Hayley didn't hesitate.

"I love you as well," she replied. Scott asked for a shot of vodka.

Irene sat on the couch Barry standing in the kitchen holding his head in his arms. "It's not working Irene," he said with a note of regret in his voice.

"What are you saying?" Irene asked. "I thought we were going to make this work!" she exclaimed. "We tried," Barry said. "Nothing I do seem to meet your standards," he said heavily. "One example!" Irene said.

"My FRIENDSHIP with Beth Hunter…you seem to be going crazy with jealously. I'm in love with you Irene and certainly not Beth, she's a friend and that's all," he said seriously. She scrutinized his expression and finally nodded in defeat. "I can't help it," she said in a small voice. "I've been hurt in love so many times before and I can't stand it," Irene said.

"You need to trust me, that's what love is about," Barry said.

"Okay…please bear with me, it takes me awhile to trust people," Irene said.

"Doesn't seem that way!" Barry said incredulously.

"The male population," Irene said wryly. "Not children needing my help, they always are given a second, third, fourth…chance," she said.

"I noticed," Barry said dryly. He moved onto the couch and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a sweet kiss that left no doubt in Irene's mind…he was in love with her and not Beth. She hugged him closer.

Robbie and Tash stood in their apartment dressed in old clothes and surveyed the room spread with blue plastic drop cloths. "Are we sure that pale green is the way to go?" Robbie asked.

"It matches the mahogany skirting boards and the mahogany coffee table, TV unit, the brick fireplace, side-table…" Tash began.

"We don't have these things!" Robbie exclaimed. "We have a TV on a cardboard box," he reminded her. "Tomorrow I get my cheque on my inheritance…and I'm going to spend it all on this furniture I saw at this great, quite inexpensive store," Tash said.

"Green it is" Robbie said noticing how futile it was to argue with Tash. "Can we at least get a waterbed?" he asked cheekily.

"If you want," Tash said shrugging her shoulders.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed.

"I think we should paint our bedroom this same colour," Tash said.

"Then what colour bedspread do we want?" Robbie asked dripping paint on the drop cloths.

"I think light blue, this green colour with silver threads running through it," Tash said. "Like the one in the cupboard I brought yesterday," Tash said.

Robbie laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders. "You know I don't care what furniture and stuff we have as long as everything isn't pink," he said.

"Can I at least have pink curtains in the kitchen?" Tash asked.

"Light pink," Robbie said. "Not so it hits me in the face every time I go into the kitchen," he said. "Alright, I can make pink lace curtains," she declared.

"We have a lot of shopping to do don't we?" Robbie asked.

"Yes," Tash nodded laughing at his crestfallen expression. Tash began painting one of the walls. "Across don't do your little dab here…dab there," Robbie said.

"Durr," Tash said running the brush across in thick stripes. The next few hours passed with them chatting about what they needed to buy and painting the living room and eventually moving into the bedroom to begin painting that.

Jesse and Martha watched Alf there eyes wide with fear. "How could you do this?" Alf raged to Martha. "Jesse…" Martha pleaded.

"I think I'm in love with Martha," Jesse said.

"You nearly KILLED HER!" Alf roared.

"Granddad I thought you were getting over this," Martha said gently. He wheeled around to face her. "I can't get over this!" he said in a low mutinous voice.

"So we don't have your approval?" Martha asked.

"No," he said. "This guy murdered Chloe…and you're saying that you're in love with him?" Alf asked incredulously. "I'm saying I can forgive people," Martha said. "You should know about forgiveness," with that parting shot she turned and walked off as fast as she could manage. "Martha! Wait!" Jesse called. He turned to Alf. "I'm sorry you're not happy…but please believe me…" he began.

"I don't want to hear it," Alf said turning with a sigh and heading inside his head throbbing with the beginnings of a headache. Jesse ran after Martha and caught her in his arms. They were unaware of the amazed expressions of the people around them as they began kissing passionately. "Is our relationship going to last?" Martha asked.

"I want it to last forever," Jesse said huskily.

"Last time it was purely sexual wasn't it? I don't want it to be like that again," Martha said.

"Don't worry, it won't be," Jesse promised her. "Now I have to get back to the diner because I have to meet Sergeant Waters there at eleven. I'm to be taken to the court room for day 1 of my trial," he said trying to sound light-hearted.

"What time does the trial start?" Martha asked as they began walking back hand-in-hand.

"One-thirty,' Jesse said.

"I'll be there," Martha promised.

well…what did you think? I haven't got many reviews yet so I'd appreciate some feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Ric opened the door and closed it quietly hoping to be able to escape to his room without seeing Cassie. "Ric," she said, she was sitting on the couch her wet hair hanging around her shoulders in her pink robe. "Cassie," he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry you found out about me and Maddy like this," he said seriously.

"How long has it been going on for Ric?" Cassie demanded.

"A month," Ric said heavily.

"A month?" Cassie asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry…it was wrong of me," Ric said.

"I can't believe this," she murmured her face flushing. "I bet you all had a little laugh about this," Cassie said her eyes welling with fresh tears.

"Of course we didn't!" Ric exclaimed. "Maddy is so sorry, we didn't mean for this to happen. We can't help how we feel Cass," he said heavily.

"Yeah…I suppose," she said softly. "I can't believe how blind I was," she said sighing.

"We're sorry," Ric said. 'I don't know what else to say," he said quietly.

"Alright," she said "I'm not going to lecture you, you've made your decision and I guess I have to live with it. I hope you're happy," she said with a cold note of finality as she walked into the kitchen. He sat on the couch his head in his hands but the thought of Matilda and the way they could be open with their relationship made him smile and feel giddy. He loved Matilda so much. Cassie was in the kitchen her back to him her body shaking with silent sobs. She began washing a few dishes that Sally had left on the sink. The knife trembled under her grip and almost unaware a thin stream of blood began running out of a clear deep cut across her palm. She watched the tendrils of blood curl into the water she watched feeling no pain…then she plunged her hand into the hot soapy water. Her screams rang through the house. Ric jumped up and rushed to her. "Cass?" he demanded. She pulled her hand out and clenched a dry tea-towel into the cut her eyes streaming with tears of pain. The cloth was stained red when she pulled it away. "What happened?" Ric asked carefully bandaging her palm with thick dressing. "I was holding the knife…the wrong way…I didn't notice when it was underwater," Cassie said lamely.

"Okay," Ric said. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Fine," she said curtly taking her hand away. At home Matilda was sitting in her new bedroom the one Tash and Robbie had vacated her eyes were on a photo of her and Ric hugging knee-deep in the swell she was looking straight at the camera her hair whipping back and she was laughing. Ric was looking into her eyes one hand on her hip bone joining his hands together. "Is it really going to be easy to be in public?" she thought to herself. She wondered what was happening with Ric and Cassie. She ran a thin gold necklace through her hands the necklace had a small heart on it and on the back was R.D + M.H. She kissed the cool gold and fastened it around her neck. Cassie sat rocking in her room trying to block out the tormented images and thoughts that were tumbling through her head. She heard Ric pick up the cordless phone and dial a number. Cassie picked up the cordless extension in her room and clicked to hear. She hoped Ric didn't notice. "Maddy? Honey I'm so glad to hear your voice," she heard Ric said.

"Ric! How's Cassie?" Matilda asked. Cassie clenched her fists.

"I'm not so sure…" Ric began filling Matilda in on the day's events.

"So you think she did it deliberately?" Maddy sucked in her breath.

"Honey…I don't know, all I know is that I love you," Ric said. How easy does he blow me off? Cassie thought her eyes shimmering with fresh tears of pain. She clicked the phone off before they could hear her sobs. She flung herself on the floor and curled up in the foetal position sobbing.

Hayley and Kim stood in the unit wearing identical grins of delight. "A house! A family!" Hayley enthused. "I have another question," Kim said.

"Shoot," Hayley said testing the mattress. "Hey! This is good!" she said bouncing a few times. "It should be, the ensemble cost me four grand," Kim said wryly.

"You've furnished it as well? This is amazing!" Hayley said.

"Your amazing…can I ask you a question?" Kim asked.

"Sure…sorry doll," Hayley grinned.

"Will you marry me?" Kim asked.

"Really?" Hayley asked floored.

"Really," Kim confirmed.

"Yes!" Hayley exclaimed as Kim slid a white-gold and diamond ring on her finger.

"It's official!" he said kissing her passionately.

"It sure is!" Hayley said wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding across him.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Kim fretted.

"I'm on top…it will be fine," Hayley assured him. Kim didn't need further encouraging. About ten minutes later Hayley rolled off Kim and they both lay there gasping. "That was terrific!" Kim said kissing her softly.

"I need a nap," Hayley joked sitting up and getting dressed.

"Nice way to christen the house," Kim teased.

"It sure was," Hayley agreed giggling.

They lay together talking quietly their hands entwined. Hayley admired the diamond and Kim played with the band of the ring. "Do you like it? If you don't we can get you a new one," Kim said. "It's perfect," Hayley said kissing him. They went through the house and Hayley exclaimed over the fully furnished idyllic unit much like the palace in the layout. "Classier than the palace!" she joked.

"Safer for a child…children than the palace," Kim agreed.

"We need two cribs! We only have one!" Hayley said.

"I'll buy another tomorrow," Kim said. "I can't wait to see you assemble another…I'm sure the first was pure luck!" he laughed.

Irene and Barry were sitting holding hands and watching a movie when the phone rang. "Hello?" Irene asked.

"Hi Irene, its Beth is Barry there please?" Beth asked.

"Sure," Irene said trying to keep the note of worry out of her voice.

"Honey? It's Beth," she said handing him the phone. "You can take it upstairs if you want," she said trying to be co-operative. He smiled at her. "You are amazing," he said. "But that's not necessary," he said. "Beth, hi," he said in a warm friendly voice.

"Shit? Really?" he asked. 'Irene I'm so sorry but there's a crisis at the school…vandals have smashed in the office and library," he said. "I have to go..."

"That's okay," Irene said.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yes. I'll stop the movie. We'll finish to together tonight," Irene said.

"I love you," Barry said kissing her and putting on his sneakers and pulling on his jacket and heading for his car. Irene sat down the house was silent apart from the insolent ticking of the clock. She went to the kitchen and began slicing vegetables for a stir-fry. After she defrosted some chicken she shook her head grabbed her keys and drove to the school. She found the school deathly quiet. She looked inside she saw glass everywhere but no sign of Barry or Beth. She shook her head and sped around the corner when she saw them walking together into the school their steps quick and their expressions tense. "I made a mistake not trusting Barry," she thought to herself. She drove home.

Robbie and Tash spent the day shopping for furniture, curtains, kitchen appliances…Robbie was yawning by the time Tash picked out pale pink lace to make curtains for the kitchen. "We just have a few more stops," Tash promised.

"Tomorrow all the stuff arrives," Robbie groaned. "Assembling work…" he pretended to faint. "I can help," Tash smiled as she chose a 12 piece saucepan/ wok/ pan/ set and began lifting various glasses into the air inspecting the glass. She was pushing a trolley and she finally settled on tall glasses, eight plastic cups, a set of cocktail glasses, a set of wine glasses both red and white wine "hey Tash? When are we going to be sharing a bottle of red wine?" he asked. "When we have guests and when we enjoy a bottle together," Tash replied. She chose a set of champagne flutes. Robbie sighed as she debated between dinner sets. She eventually chose a blue and white pattern one. She got her silverware and by this time Robbie was crouched on the floor pretending to be asleep. She ignored him bumping him lightly with her trolley. She chose a 10 piece mug set and a few plastic bowls; she chose all the kitchen equipment under the sun from a juicer to vegetable peelers. Robbie got up when she approached him with the full trolley. "We can go and pay and get a coffee or something now," she said. He leaped to his feet.

They paid using Tash's savings card and headed for the food-hall with their loaded trolleys. "I want to go into Target, they are having a sale on cushions," Tash said.

"Tash!" he whined.

"You can just go and choose a barbecue if you want," Tash said.

"We'll do it together," Robbie nodded. Tash smiled, a jade-green miniskirt caught her eye and she looked at Robbie. "Cappuccino?" Robbie asked seeing she was tempted to go and try it on. He took the trolley and she went and tried it on. She bought it and a tight white string-up blouse. She grabbed her bag paid for it on her savings card and met Robbie who was drinking a Coke and eating a huge plate full of hot chips smothered in gravy. "I'm up for any shopping challenge!" he declared.

"Good, because I think we need to buy ottomans and a few lamps as well…and I want to get a white sheepskin rug for in front of the brick fireplace," Tash said. They had a brick fireplace put in a few days ago. Robbie saluted. They went into Target where Tash bought cushions for the red suede couch and armchairs they had bought that day. She found two matching ottomans and some lamps for the living room, one for the study and two for their bedroom. "I think we have everything," Tash said as she paid for the white sheepskin rug in a rug store. "Great! Let's go home," Robbie pleaded.

Jesse was marched into the court room his eyes on the ground as he was taken to the front pew and seated with his lawyer he turned and caught Martha's eye. She smiled and pursed her lips quickly in an imitation of a kiss. The court was about to begin when Alf walked in a little unsure of himself. He sat down next to Martha. Her eyes shone with relief. He squeezed her shoulder and looked forward. Jesse's heart swelled with hope. He knew he would be convicted but still it made all the difference to have Martha and Alf there. Especially Martha. The proceedings began. "Jesse McGregor has a prior conviction…" it began. Jesse steeled himself. "The defence has a new witness to call to the stand Martha Mackenzie to the stand," the court room buzzed with noise. Martha looked anxiously at her grandfather. She got up without protest and moved to the podium and took her place and sat down trying to breathe deeply. "You were involved in the car accident were you not?" Jesse's lawyer asked her smiling at her reassuringly. "Yes I was," Martha replied her voice loud and clear.

"What was your situation in hospital?" he asked.

"I was paralysed for a few days," Martha said.

"Have you forgiven Jesse?" he pressed.

"Yes. We're in a relationship actually," Martha said.

"So you think he's a good man…who made a fatal mistake?" he asked.

"I do," Martha replied. She looked for Jesse's warm affectionate smile and he offered one. She smiled softly. "I think he's a great guy and I don't think it's fair for him to suffer more…or myself I've suffered enough and I don't want to be apart from Jesse," she said passionately. "Thankyou Miss Mackenzie, you may be seated," he said. She got up and made her way back into the audience. A few hours later a verdict was passed (yes I know it's quick but I want to get to the good part) "we find Jesse McGregor NOT guilty of murder," the jury reported. Jesse cheered inwardly and Martha cheered out loud. "We do however find him guilty of unintentional manslaughter, driving while intoxicated," they presented their findings to the judge who nodded. "I sentence Jesse McGregor to six months imprisonment," the court room was in uproar. "SIX MONTHS! HE MURDERED CHLOE AND IT'S SIX MONTHS?" someone yelled and another yelled "GIVE MARTHA AND JESSE A CHANCE AT TOGETHERNESS…" the room was in chaos. Jesse was led away avoiding eye contact with Martha. "Can I see him?" she asked.

"Make it quick," the judge said smiling sympathetically at the girl. She scurried into the holding cell where Jesse looked at her with no expression in his eyes. "Martha, thank you for that speech. It helped me get this reduced sentence," he smiled a hard cruel smile. Realization dawned… "you only said all that stuff so I'd get up and make a plea…you…you…you tricked me!" she cried.

"Sorry," Jesse said shrugging. "It worked. I got mine," he smiled cruelly.


End file.
